Elite Fish
Elite fish are fish that can only be caught with level 50/50 poles. There is an Elite fish for every available pole. Below is a list of all the Elite Fish found in Favoria. Twig Fish The Twig Fish are rare because they seldom come up to eat. Only the most elite Oak Branching Wranglers will ever have a chance at reeling in this petite fish. Reward: ~724 gold Points: ~506 points Strength: Very Weak Weight: 1 oz Min. Pole: Level 50 Oak Branch+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Houdini Fish The Houdini Fish can only be caught with a Level 50 Broken Standard fishing pole. The Houdini are master escapists and will begin stealing chums when your pole reaches a level 30. Reward: ~724 gold Points: ~505 points Strength: Tricky Weight: 10 oz Min. Pole: Level 50 Broken Standard+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Flyin Fish The agile Flyin Fish can only be caught by experienced sharp shooters. They move quickly through both air and water. Reward: ~1,212 gold Points: ~747 points Strength: Speedy Weight: 1.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Fancy Rifle-pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Viking Fish The Viking Fish once colonized much of the Farovian waterways until the Tiger Shark took over in the early eleventh century. Today, the elite Viking Fish only appear when an opposing wrangler masters their dueling ability. Reward: ~792 gold Points: ~601 points Strength: Barbarous Weight: 200.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Excalipole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Devil Ray Fish The most dangerous Sting Ray is the Devil Ray. The flame throwing Devil Ray can only be caught by the best Necro wranglers in all of Farovia. Reward: ~1,432 gold Points: ~1,725 points Strength: Fiery Weight: 8.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Necro Pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville T150 Fish The rare T150 only comes out to battle with the most elite RoboFish. Beware of the T150's terrifying weaponry trifecta - otherwise you'll be defecta'd. Reward: ~1,143 gold Points: ~931 points Strength: Tri-fold Weight: 218.88 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Striped Diablo Fish If we knew little about the Red Diablo, we know even less of the Striped Diablo. With beady little eyes, a stylish beard, and the most teeth you've ever seen - the Striped Diablo can only be caught by the BEST Steam Hydropoling wranglers out there. Reward: ~1,232 gold Points: ~986 points Strength: Elite Weight: 13.81 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Steam Powered Hydropole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Red Lobsta Fish The Red Lobsta family representz. With a sparkly grill, diamond encrusted pinchers, and a gold clock - these rare specimens are NOT cooked up at the local lobster shack. Reward: ~4,390 gold Points: ~4293 points Min. Pole: Level 50 Pneumatic Spear Upgrade+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra See Also The Fish of Farovia The Fish of Waterport The Fish of Fishertonville The Fish of Blue Crescent The Fish of Sans Culpra